


Grey

by Arceus_Insanity



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus_Insanity/pseuds/Arceus_Insanity
Summary: Grey is a robot Vio built while stuck in another dimension. Grey has been allowed to come up with his own personality, Vio playfully regrets it. Now Vio is back in Hyrule along with Grey.Grey loves dresses (buys stockings for boobs), nature, colours, and messes. Loves Vio. Hates plain walls/ surfaces, gender roles, being told not to ask or do something.Slightly organized crack. Show crush. Open ending.I don't know how to put tags in properlyMade ages ago (on wattpad) just trying to post here, lacks focus a lot of sub plots forgotten. If you saw this before (on AO3) and the rating and warning was different, that's because I couldn't remember if I had sex in this book or not, and was planning it safe
Kudos: 5





	1. Prolog

****

**Grey pov.**

Tap, tap, tap. Wires go into my body lining my mechanical flesh. Bolts tighten the screws locking my parts in place. My memory board empty, pre-written knowledge recorded into my mind. Images start to form, letters, control over my body grew. Each part of my body started moving with the flow of power now powering my body. Blonde hair entered my new vision, pale blue walls containing us. Blue eyes in cased with violet. Roses don't compare to them, the beauty of them compare to nothing!

"Hello, can you hear me?" He asks, I nod feeling my new control. "My name's Vio, I created and designed you to be my friend. I have allowed you to create your own personality. Your name is Grey." Vio responds in his beautiful voice, a true lullaby.

"Why?" a simple word that is commonly used to ask, how something works or happens.

"Because I was lonely. I've been sucked into so many different dimensions all seemingly further from my home... This way I can finally at least have someone to talk to."

Three months past my personality forming each day. Until a portal formed taking me and Vio into a new world, but we didn't land in the same place, most likely separating us by miles


	2. Chapter 1

**Bystander pov.**

“Zelda it's been two years! No one has any clue where he is! We have to accept it, Vio is dead!” a concerned soldier rambled.

“We can't jump to conclusions, how are the others alive? We know they are connected through the sword. And what are we supposed to tell them?” Zelda demanded looking down at him.

“I don't know, but they need to accept it. They should've already been put back into more important work.” he argued back in a pleading stance. A boy in red was listening in, at the point of tears, he walking away.

Two warriors just outside the window, wearing blue and green tunics, fought attacking each other in practice. A shadow floating above them in the shade of the castle walls unaware of the happenings within them. Red ran to his room crying, slamming the door shut. “He can't be dead! He just can't! Vio will come home any day, and we'll be a happy family again…” the young fighter cried into his stuffed toy cat. The soldier, and wielder of the four sword of wind, had disappeared two long years ago, his lovers never giving up hope that he maybe alive.

**Red pov.**

He has to be alive! We'll see Vio again! We would have found his body by now! Vio would have said something if he was leaving. What if Vaati's actually alive and took Vio?! I sob harder. I can't accept that Vio's dead. He's part of me. I can't believe anyone could say that! I will find him, I love Vio!

“Hey Red, Zelda summoned us, she has a job for us!” Blue yelled through my door.

“F-fine, just give m- me a m-minute!” I call back trying to stop my flow of tears.

“What’s wrong? Red!” he barged in.

“I overheard a g-guard, he was t- telling Zelda V-Vio was dead and none of u-us could just accept it!” He hugged me.

“Don’t worry, they’re a fool, nothing more, Vio is part of us, our Shadow is always following us, he would have seen it if Vio had died…” I cry into his shoulder, as he rubbed my back to calm me down.

“O-ok, I’m better now. Let’s see what she wants!” I say going back to my positive mind frame. I skip down the hall ahead of Blue.

“Hey wait up!” Blue called behind me. We run past the workers and guards into the throne room.

“Hey Zelda, what do you need?” I ask seeing Green and Shadow already here. Blue quickly joined us.

“I sensed a strange power in Kokiri forest, I want you to check it out. After that I need to talk to you,” I frown, Zelda's going to listen to him isn't she.

“I guess we'll go now,” Green says leaving, Shadow following behind.

“Zelda, I overheard what that guard said, please don't listen to him…” I say before following the others.

“Sorry Red, what else can we do?...” she says quietly, barely enough for me to hear.

Leaving the castle, I see the guard, Lance, smirk. I tear up, quickly leaving Castle Town. Blue and Green were arguing about how to read the detailed map. Shadow eyes trailing away, like always. “Hey Shadow, thinking about him?” I ask hugging his arm.

Shadow nods, “Where could he have gone? Did he feel too pressured in our relationship? I just don't know what to think anymore...” few tears trail down from his blue eyes.

“I'm sure Vio's out there. He would have left a note if he left. And if he was pressured in the relationship, he would have just talked to you.” I hug his arm tighter. 

“Then why would he leave? He always told me he was happy here, he loved me,” Shadow cries tears speeding up. 

I cry “You never know how much you you love and need something till it's gone…”

“We're here!” Green calls out to us. I look up to see the arch way of a wide hollow tree. 

Blue already running through “Come on slow pokes!” I separate from Shadow running after him. Green smirks running after him as well. Shadow must have slowed down because we had to stop for him.

“Is anything wrong?” Green asks examining him. 

“No… I'll talk to you at home, we have a job to do.” Shadow says voice half dead. Green frowns wanting to press into the matter but let it slide.

We follow into the secret village, the Kokiri playing with their fairies. We walk up to Saria’s house in the trees. “Saria, can we talk to you!” Blue yells, startling the unaware children. The girl soon jumps down off of the platform surrounding her house. 

“Sure, what can I help you with?” She asks while I smile at my friend. 

“Zelda says she felt a disturbance around here any idea where that might be?” Green asks making eye contact with her.

“Well the Great Deku Tree said he felt something strange happen inside of him…” well he has a hollow dungeon inside him… she goes past us to the inside of the valley containing him. 

“Uh, the heroes, I don't suppose you could help me?” the Tree asks. We nod as he lowered the entrance to the dungeon.

We all walk in. Still finding it weird. “Let's split up, we could find the problem faster.” Shadow says, looking in the lower floor behind the forming spider web. We agreed Shadow, going to the lower floors, Blue the highest, Green the seconds, leaving me with the floor just above us.

As Blue and Green climbed up the vines. I went to explore the few rooms on my floor. I jump the distance between the platforms. Entering the first room, I fight the monsters within it. Entering the second room, I see chest. Within it a compass. I notice something behind it, or rather someone!

“Hello, are you awake?” I ask going to help them, now seeing the scorch marks on the roof. Who ever it was, they were wearing some strange clothes (blue jeans and purple hoodie). I check them for injuries finding none. I take off the hood to see their face….

“Vio!” Oh Goddesses! I've found him! How the Dark World is he here?! I hug his unconscious body. I finally have him back!

I throw him over me shoulder to get him out. I rush through the rooms, his weight slowing me down. “GUYS! GET DOWN HERE!” I shout towards the upper floors.

Green was already climbing down the vines “What is it-” he says before seeing Vio on my shoulders. He takes Vio from me hugging his unconscious body. 

“I found him in one of the rooms, it had scorch marks all over it!” Green ignores me continuing to hug Vio.

“Hey what's going on?!” Blue shouts jumping down from the third floor. 

“Red found Vio!” Green says showing Vio to him. 

Blue takes Vio into a hug, “I'm not letting him out of my sight.” A few tears running down his cheek. 

“Come on we need to get Shadow!” I shout climbing down the vines. Blue slowly follows wrapping Vio's arms around his neck to keep him from falling.

Green goes down the hole to find Shadow. Coming back up, Shadow steals Vio from Blue, nuzzling his cheek. “Where were you Vivi?” Shadow says at the point of tears. We leave informing the Tree of what we found.

We walk back to the castle. Vio still unconscious, the guards shocked realizing what Shadow was carrying. Finally we enter the throne room. “Zelda, Zelda! We found Vio!” I shout hugging her.

Zelda goes wide eyed seeing him, “Oh Nayru Where was he?” She asks cupping his cheek.

“Somehow he was in the Great Deku Tree….” Green explained taking him from Shadow.


	3. Chapter 2

**Grey pov.**

"ugh, that was a doozy, Vio are you here?" I shout getting up looking for him. Well he ain't here....

The walls are damp, and appear to have connections to a complex system of pipes leading to the outside world. I look through the doorway, the water level is too low to access, what appears to be the exit. And I sink... I look around for any indication of entrance to the lower floor.

The Triforce! I find it's image stuck to the wall. Maybe it's a key to the water. I remember Vio telling me about the song, the queen used to sing to the princess Vio told me about and how it always helped him feel safer. I sing the notes in the form of an ocarina. The level changing, but not to the level I need. Well I'll just have to risk it.

I back up to the far wall from the exit, I calm my mind running to the platform around the tower. I feel the rush of air past me, grabbing the edge of the floor, quickly pulling myself up, before falling to a lower floor or destruction! Now I just need to get across... Damn it! There's only a slippery ledge to grab! Looks like I have to risk it again!

I switch my sight filter/ enhancer to blue, my water based one (I have 6, grey is my normal one). I look for the driest spot. The very edge, I take off running barely landing in the spot. Wow! My heart would be beating so fast, if I had one!

I go down the short hall to the exit, jumping down into the water (I'm water proof but I sink). I exit what was apparently a dungeon. Walking through the deep waters up to the surface, I notice the monsters I saw in Vio's drawings! This must be in his original dimension! I'm guessing Lake Hylia, I should be able to find a sign. I run through the last stretch of water, my tunic soaked in the water.

Whoever lives in that house, should know where I am. Knocking on the door, I wait for a young women to answer. "Hello Ma'am I got lost a while back before falling into the lake, would you be kind enough to tell me where I am?" I ask cleaning my eyes (blinking) to switch back to my grey ones.

"Y-you're at Lake H-Hylia..." she must have seen it. When Vio was creating my face, one of the neighbors crashed into a tree causing his hand to slip, due to that just beyond my left eye is a black cut going to about the height of my nose in a wide but clean cut. It widen a bit from me picking at it to make it cleaner and more appealing.

"Thank you Ma'am, have a great day." I leave at that. Now I can build a rough outline of my area to search, Castle Town, Kakariko village, and anywhere else he could be. I climb the ladder near the entrance, spinning myself around for fun. "Wow, Hyrule field is beautiful!" the grass is a healthier green, the rivers an appealing blue. No wonder Vio missed it! He got stuck in the smoke filled town of Yandah (a/n a random name of bullshit), and the consistent sound of beds squeaking!

I calm my system by chewing on my finger. I watch the animals scurry around. It's so peaceful! The breeze a calming lullaby singing the sweet voice of nature. A rabbit stopped in front of me. I crouch down to pet it. The brown creature quickly scurried away. Oh well. I walk to what appeared to be a river leading under a natural bridge. I follow it upstream to what must be the Zora's domain.

The format a complex and full of life. Fish and monsters ran over the water. Both creating true beauty. I go up to the waterfall clearly hiding the entrance. It may be obvious but it would stop anyone from getting in quickly or quietly. It's a great defense but if an actual war broke out it wouldn't last.

I head back as the sun started to set. I get pasted the natural bridge from before, I climb into one of the trees sighing. Vio doesn't like it when I mess around at night, because it keeps him awake and worries him. I remember how tired those violet invaded eyes look from lack of sleep, foggy, sad, and dead. I don't like it, I want them to reflect his beautiful mind, I want to see them in pleasure and love!

"Where are you Vio?!" I say mimicking the sounds of tears from my voice box. I can't cry, I don't have organs, but I do feel!


	4. Chapter 3

**Vio pov.**

I toss and turn in my sleep. Or rather me refusing to open my eyes. I don't want to know what new world I'm stuck in until my curse forces me to a new place. I've been in at least 30 dimensions! I don't want to learn another language, I don't want to learn another world's laws, I don't want to be alone!

"Guys Vio's been asleep for awhile..." I hear someone say through the door... Wait it's Hylian! That voice is familiar! 

"Red, just be happy, we finally found him, he's should be allowed to rest before answering why he's been missing for 2 years!" I hear someone else say probably Green or Shadow.

I open my eyes, seeing that I'm in my old room! I look out the window onto Castletown and Hyrule Field. I breathe in The fresh air, it feels so freeing not coughing on each breath. The sky a welcoming blue, the grass a healthy Green, the forest alive and bursting with life! I stare out memorizing the details, I never cared about before.

I find my room has slight trails of dust from my absence. I never did let the workers clean it... My shelf was slightly out of order, but the rest was untouched. I smile for the first time in the last two years, other than when I was with Grey...

Oh yeah he's probably still back in the apartment. I guess I can only wish him luck from here. I'm sure he can adjust he is mechanical after all and doesn't have the ability to age.

I sit up noticing my hoodie and jeans are still on. I pull out the magic bag, I got in one of the dimensions, I pull out my sword tracing my finger over it. I'm finally home. I sigh contently, l will miss Grey, he is one of my closest friends, but I'm home! My old clothes won't work, I've grown over the years, so I'll have to stay in what I have right now.

I get up listening into the door. "Blue, please get some rest I get your upset about his absence and aren't going to let him take another one. But go to bed you've up all night!" that's definitely Green. 

Wow they're still fighting... "yeah and I ain't risking him fucking going to Goddess knows where!" yay yelling!

I chuckle it's too easy I get out a page and quickly write;

_Dear friends_

_I overheard part of your conversation, and it was just too easy to do this. I will be within the castle walls, good luck finding me. You have three hours then I'll come out if you haven't found me. I don't care if you actually search as long as I have a laugh. Second I've been miserable for the last two years, I deserve some fun. Lastly you are getting the briefest explanation possible because I don't want to think about it anymore than I have to._

_PS. None of my clothes fit_

_Good luck, sincerely Vio_

I put it on my bed and reaching into my bag to pull out my bottle I got from that wacky place (yes Wonderland). Downing its foul taste I shirk to a few inches. I knock over my least favorite book, hiding under my bed.

Blue and Red enter, Blue looking ready to kill. Red walked over to my note reading showing it to the others as Green and Shadow joined them. "Of course why not! Go hiding right after your back like that isn't heartbreaking!" I laugh into my hand hearing Shadow say that.

Green must have heard it because his eyes trailed to my bed. I smirk walking to the back. Blue rambled on about how selfish I was being. Red kept reminding him of the time frame they had and how I'd come back after that. I pull out my book from my pocket. My notes from all the worlds I've been in, and sorta diary. I cringe thinking about the field stalker.

Green looked under the bed shocked to see me at only a few inches. I burst out laughing, the others' just had the most surprised looks. I come out still laughing. Taking out the cake I had on me for getting back to normal size. Eating it, the others watch in shock at how I grew back to my normal height.

"How did you do that?!" Blue tells breaking the silence.

"I ended up getting sucked into different dimensions for the past two years. In one of them every now and then I'd find these clear bottles of liquid, with a note I can't read. Drinking it causes whoever drank it to shirk. I'd also found those little cakes as well. They cause you to grow." I say still chuckling.

Shadow starts floating looking at me. I smile hugging Red "I thought I'd never see you again." Red hugs back as the others join in.

"So you didn't choose to leave?" Shadow asked sounding desperate. 

"No, I've wanted to come back everyday. I was alone for two years. I only made one friend for three months... I will miss him but I couldn't stand that world."

Shadow tears up kissing me, I immediately kiss back loving his sweet, sweet lips. Oh how I've missed them. Pulling away, I hold back a whine. Blue went up to me hugging me. I hug back, this being a rare occurrence.

"We should get to the throne room, father and Zelda want to see you." Green explains leading me out. I pull myself away to grab my sword. I follow them to the throne room taking in each detail.

"Vio!" My father cried hugging me, his hair starting to grey. 

I hug back "I missed too dad" Zelda comes into the room sitting on the throne, it being freshen up from when I last saw it. 

"Where have you been?" Zelda asks looking at me. I remove Grey's blueprints before handing her my notes and diary.

"There's the list. It doesn't even make make sense to me." I say sitting down by the window. Zelda read through it scowling at what must be Fielder. I cringe just thinking about it. 

"So you went through all of that?" Zelda asks with empathy.

"What can I say... I'm a fighter always have been." I answer sadly.

"Hey Vio what were the pages you took out?" Blue asks looking at them in my hand.

"Nope, I'm not explaining that! It doesn't matter anymore leave it at that. If it does matter at some point I'll explain. But until then NO!" I say, there is no way I'm explaining Grey.

"Could we go into town?..." I ask looking out of the window. Green seemed a little surprised considering how antisocial I usually am.

"Of course, your note did say you need new clothes..." he eventually answers. Sitting next to me he asks "You normally don't want to go out what's changed?" 

"I like Hylians, and in the last dimension I hated everyone around me!" I answer in disgust.

They destroyed their own world! Denied every speck of doing so further damaging it. They may have had better tech but they have got to be the dumbest beings I've ever seen! I was constantly getting sick from the very air! I had to get a face mask just to go outside into that horrible city!

"How so, you've never been one to say hate?" Red asks sitting down. I explain while the others listen in shock. I hug the others, I'm truly glad that I'm forever way from that wretched world.


	5. Chapter 4

**Zelda pov.**

Another report of a strange being coming into town. No one have seen it, but they have heard strange sounds... at night it appears to be looking for something. I'll have to send the hero's to check it out. It seems to be going to Gerudo valley next.

**Vio pov.**

I was cuddling with Shadow as Green barged in happy. "We have a job!" I smile hearing that, we're going back to normal. Green leads us out of town. ...After we found Blue bathing with Red~

I take in the beautiful sight of Hyrule Field smiling. Dad was with us wanting to find out about these other worlds. "So what's the hardest challenge you faced?" He asks to spend the time walking there.

"Either the field stalker, hoping Persephone wouldn't kill me, or glitter" I answer. 

"What made them difficult?" father asks walking beside me. 

"It took me a month to kill fielder, slept with her lover, and once glitter is on something it will never come off."

"When did you encounter glitter?" Red asks joining us. 

"About... eight months ago... someone threw it in me and I still was finding bits of it in my hair until last week." they both look at me confused. 

"Ok what is it?" dad asks walking slightly ahead. 

"Tiny sparkly dust as I call it and it sticks to everything especially clothes," I explain walking a tad faster.

"Who is Persephone?" Red asks hugging my arm. 

"First you need to know this there's an infinite amount of Greek gods and Goddesses, 12 main ones, she's a goddess. Secondly the Greek gods will sleep with anyone, especially Zeus. Lastly so either she doesn't know about me sleeping her husband, or doesn't care. Likes me because I gave her lover love advice, or wants me dead." Red looks a little surprised but leaves the matter at that.

Shadow floated down in between me and Red. "hey I saw someone carrying a big ass branch, up ahead, we should probably check it out." He announced pointing slightly off our original path. Green and Dad nod changing path, Shadow teasingly stuck his tongue out at Blue who rolled his eyes.

Shadow decides to join us in walking, before Green spoke up "Hey could you keep your eyes on them?" Shadow goes back up, taking the lead. Why do I have a strong sense of dread?...

**Shadow pov.**

What the Dark World is that? It's just staring at the ground! It placed the branch down beside him/herself (I can't tell from here) before just playing in the dirt. It looks at me and waves without second thought, messing with the monstrosity of a branch. He seemed to be carving the branch into a complex design. Every now and then his eyes would trail to the field, that's all I could really tell from here.

He knew at the very least I was aware I was approaching. Then the noises started... a low buzzing, every now and again getting louder. The others noticed it, getting annoyed just the same. He's watching me, his mouth is open, I can make out basic features from here, his hair is a strange mixture of metal like grey and blond, an odd marking on to the left side of his face. I go back down being it only a few steps out of sight.

"So what did you see?" Blue asks growling in annoyance from the screeching. 

"Whoever it is they are pretty strange. Could be from the Dark World, didn't to shocked to see me, could have assisted in the war, and found a way back." I report watching Vio look in shock at him.

"Hey Vio, you ok you seem surprised?" Blue asks looking at him. 

"I know him... I'm going to have to explain the stuff I really didn't want to..." He answered walking closer. "I'll talk to him, just stay here... I'm just a little in shock that he's here..." he goes over leaving us is very confused.

**Grey pov.**

I watch my beautiful Vio walk over. I hope he likes my idea of what to do with this branch! I'm carving trails into it to pack dirt into, then I'm going to plant beautiful flowers in it! (🌸🌹🌼🌻🌺🌷🏵) (a/n He's a robot he can use emojis) I hope to find purples in rare variety, for him.

I switch to my distance eyes (purple). Wow they really do look like him. The broader more muscular must be Blue, as he matches Vio's description (And is wearing Blue). That little one has to be Red, you can practically see the love and child like nature coming off him. The flying wonder holds the mystery and freedom of a Shadow. The most likely leader in whatever their quest is must be Green! I'm guessing that older darker haired man is their father.

I get up hugging Vio, taking in the scent of his clothes. "I missed you!" I cry tightening my grip. 

"Woah calm down Grey." He calmly tells me.

I let go, "So where did you end up?" I inquire. 

"The Great Deku tree, You?" Vio responds returning my question. 

"I believe it was the Water temple." I explain drawing myself closer.

"So how is your family?" gesturing to them. 

"Oh yeah... I told you about them. They're great, very happy to have me back..." he trails off. 

"What is it?" tilting my head. 

"I didn't tell them... I very much avoided..." He answers giving a very nervous smile, crooked, sad eyes. 

"Why? It's one of the most genius things you've ever done?" please don't be ashamed of me. 

"Because how the Hell I'm, I supposed to explain anything about you?!" He says playfully hitting me.

So he just didn't want to explain the mechanics and reasoning of my existence. "So that didn't work out~" I tease smirking. He rolls his eyes nodding. 

"Anyways, don't you want to meet them?" He asks gesturing back to them. I nod smiling back to them. Walking towards them with Vio.


	6. Chapter 5

**Green pov. ******

********

Who is he? There's a weird aura around him. And something's off about that mark. "So who is he?" I ask as the boy hopped up and down. 

"My name's Grey." he stops jumping smiling at me "I take it you're Green?" well they did talk.

"you're an uncanny match Vio's description." wait Vio talked about us! 

"He's the thing I really didn't want to explain..." what's so bad about him.

"Just show them" Vio says half nervous. 

"Show us what?" Blue looks at him closely. 

"You know Shadow" he picked in interest raising an eyebrow "from what Vio's told me, we're very alike in creation, you were created by their shadow, while I on the other hand..." he lifted his hand to his face, shifting it back and forth until a click could be heard. 

"What in the Dark World are you doing?" Shadow asks caring more about the comment than the click. He pulled his face off! Revealing small needle like buttons pushing it in and out of facial expressions! 

"I'm made out of machinery, mainly metals, natural rubbers, and electricity,"

"This is why I just wanted to get it over with," he pulled out the pages he removed from his note book, his writing covering most of it. But on the last pages were blueprints! 

"You?..." I trail off. 

"Built and designed him. This is what I meant by made a friend..."

They had sex didn't they. I vocalize my thoughts in a fake question. "No! I built Grey to be a friend, not a glorified sex toy!" Vio says blushing bright red. 

"I can't even have regular sex, I don't have a dick, or anything other my hands that could be used for direct sex." well we can rule that out...

**Grey pov. ******

********

I like him. His mind went straight to the gutter. And oh Goddesses did I want it to be true. Vio is a smart beautiful Hylian. And I want to see him experience every emotion there is, especially the pleasurable ones. He makes the cutest little moans in his sleep.

"Do you happen to know what that noise was?" Shadow asks, his beautiful dark mystical hair falling into his eye. Oh Right! I made the noise. 

"I can copy any sound I hear and adjust it. So I use it to avoid as many confirmations as plausible."

Blue looks at me with questioning eyes. "You're a smart ass without a personality aren't you." Blue states while rolling his eyes. I giggle a bit while Vio laughs a bit. 

"He takes off his face in the middle of the night, gets on top of me, and fucking starts screaming to wake me up cause he's bored." He he says annoyed at the fact but taking part in the irony.

Red decides to hug me tightly muttering into my chest. "Thank you for keeping Vio company!" his wording was difficult to hear and left blanks that were easy to fill in. He's adorable, and I can already tell that's an outright fact.

The father goes on to question me. The mechanics and data factors the main focus. While walking back he starts asking about my personality and how it works. The castle grew closer. I avoided it for it's high density and security, after all after two major people who live there go missing, security would flourish to prevent anymore.

Walking into town my eyes catch sight of an old faded to grey dress. Rips covered the lower parts indicating a fall or struggle within a thorn bush or another place with sharp edges. I'd love to add my own flare to it and wear it. I wander away for a sec quick to grab it from the trash surrounding it.

Walking into the castle. I pull my hair down to cover my creation scar. After being taken to the princess and explained. I was assigned a room in the castle the floor under Vio and his other counterparts. I guess that's what you get, under such short notice.

I pull out the dress to compare it to my size, it goes right above my feet. I don't care all I need is scrap fabric to make this beautiful. I'd like to get bright colors along with blacks. That way it'll look like paint splatter!

I could also get some old stockings for planters to hang from my window. I'll need paint to deal with these horrendously boring walls. After that I can get to work on the sheets and the other contributing factors to the design. I can't wait until I fix this room.

I look out into the garden. The flowers and other beauties of nature, bring the feel of life to my mechanical body. I don't understand how everyone always think I'm cold because I'm a machine, whenever I have extra energy it's used to create heat. That way I don't malfunction from an overload. It's kinda like fat...


	7. Chapter 6

**Grey pov.**

I hum getting bored of my new monstrously boring room. I'll have to bug Vio for an activity. Wait... Shadow only sleeps when he's either very hurt, or very worn out. I get out of the stupid room. Making a game out of the guards passing. Don't let them see me. I switch to my black, see in the dark, eyes. Each guard became more and more fun to pass. All completely unaware. I remember his room is the third from the stairs, out of the eight rooms on this floor.

I knock at the door, not bothering to wait for him to answer. I go in seeing that the said adorable teen is on the bed. Shadow the cutie, was completely unaware of me watching him. And he's changing~ I wait patiently, of course he is a much better form of entrainment than the plain walls of my room.

"What the fuck..." Mr. Way Too Cute fake asks.

"Sorry, I knocked but came in right after." I explain acting neutral about what I observed. 

"Look I get your not at all... Hylian... but you could have knocked and waited. And Vio's room is right next to mine..." he goes about nervously.

"I know that, but Vio gets very upset about me waking him up or watching him in the corner," I explain again knowing his next move. 

"Well neither do I and why come into my room?" Knew it. 

"You don't sleep, meaning I'm not interrupting any sleep cycle, and I'm sure you get bored too."

He thinks for a moment "Yeah it does make sense now. So any ideas?"

I smile "How about you tell me more about Hyrule, and the Dark World, and I tell you about the world's I've been in?~" I offer this would make a great date, with anyone.

"That sounds great, Vio refuses to talk about it. What do you want to know?" Shadow asks agreeing with me.

"How about when you and Vio were in the fire temple?~" I pervertedly ask sitting down on the bed with him.

"We were completely unaware of each other's feelings, and how horny we really were~" he says giggling. 

I love the sound of that~ "so what is one of the dimensions media like?" Well he is a pervert but is very smart and well thought out. 

"Ok the one Vio hated so much and we got stuck in right after he made me. Well they were very much depended of electric technology. They knew how to create completely fake imagery move and have sound. They used it to make them unrealistic beautiful. They did it to the point where the people in the pictures didn't look like themselves."

"Makes sense how he hated it, Vio loves the real world, knowledge, and good stories. So what else do you want to know?" Shadow asks lying down. 

"So what exactly turns you on?~" trying to get him to realize, I may not have a dick but I am a giantic pervert. 

"I guess I need a strong connection of trust and a way to have sex." He says mildly uncomfortable. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable,"

"It's fine, so what's the greatest fiction?" He asks after accepting my apologies. 

"Llamas with Hats" I answer remembering the horrible humor. 

"What is that?" He asks tilting his head, causing his hair to fall to his right side. 

"I'll have to adjust the audio in order for you to understand it, and I'll start now"

  
At the end he's a laughing mess 😄


	8. Chapter 7

**Green pov. ******

********

Waking up I look around my room to find it just as I left it; a mess. I groan thinking about how I was going to clean up this disaster. Sitting up I slowly get out of bed, I go over to the first pile of crap. I separate the clothes from gear and other crap. I know it be easier to just clean up whatever small mess I made when I make it, but I suffer from procrastination.

Organizing the mess into three different piles. Clothes, gear; as in armor, weapons, etc, and once again everything else. My door knocks, three gentle and delicate times, followed by Red's little voice "Green? Are you up? We need to go down for breakfast,"

"I'm up, but I'm failing at cleaning up my room," I call back whining.

Giggling Red comes in surprised at the still very messy room. "Does your stuff breath and move around, whenever you leave your room?" He asks wide eyed at it all. 

"No but I don't actually put anything away, until I'm yelled at to do it," I confess falling back on to my bed. 

"Green! I don't want to miss breakfast!" He whines trying to drag me off my bed. 

"Leave me here to die in my own filth," I nonchalantly call motioning to the mess.

Red gets on top of me, bouncing on top to knock the air out of me. "Ow!" I cry finally getting up "Fine, fine we'll go downstairs," I call back leaving the room before he could do it again. 

"Yay!" Red cries in victory chasing after me.

Downstairs we find Vio's mechanical friend rolling back and forth around the table... What the fuck is he doing?... Should I be scared?... "Hi!" He-she or whatever it is calls getting up and going towards us. 

"Hi Grey, what were you doing?" Red asks quietly staring at his foot. 

"I need something to do, Shadow's changing, and I don't know where the other two are. So I did this!" Grey responds cheerfully.

"How do you know Shadow's changing?" I actually find that a little disturbing. 

"I spent the night with him, I remembered Vio telling about he doesn't sleep, and I get bored easily," he responds going back to the table, this time jumping around it.

I ignore his peculiarity sitting down and waiting to eat. Red always likes to come down here early and hates being alone while doing so. Grey seems to be very childish... not so much in the way of Red but still childish. Red plays with toys, he plays with random movements.

"So what do you plan on doing after eating?" He asks pulling out a seat for me. 

"Clean my room and train," I respond looking at him, while taking the seat. 

"I like messes, and elaborate designs, what do you think?" He asks while taking the seat next to me. 

"I habit of making them but I do hate messes, because I can't find anything, until I clean it. And I agree with the elaborate designs as long as their done well." I respond slowly lowering my guard.

We continue to talk as the others start coming down and breakfast is served.


	9. Chapter 8

**Grey pov. ******

********

I love it here, all the beautiful plants and some are even intelligent. Once I start my pretty hanging plants. All my memory was Vio wanting to be home, even when he was happy, he'd be happier here. Even with all of the dangers and fighting here, it's his home. Everything is here is it's own melody, nothing is empty.

Not to mention his counterparts~ Green is smart but rushes into battle rather than think it through. His tunic reminds me of the different sides of a leaf, the main color goes by the top, and the bottom for his undershirt. His eyes are just as detailed as Vio's just with green instead, and much brighter blue.

Blue is very passionate, anger or rage. In all the fights he enters, he rushes in not caring about anything else. His are two very different shades of blue, sea and sky. His tunic is almost the exact same as his eyes. That and his very existence murder gay stereotypes.

Red is one of the absolute cutest little thing I've ever seen. He has a great and active personality, his eyes are really bright with this energy. His eyes are strange having two primary colors on both of them, a very thin lacey red and a much more prominent bright blue. His hair looks like an angel's and just slightly messy.

Shadow movements appear very much like an illusion. His clothes look more like a fluid. He can't do it if it's too bright or he's too tired, but he can become a completely dark being, his eyes a white silhouette along with his mouth. He's much faster and strong in this rare form of his. His eyes are much darker in the middle, but they are non matching his left blue and right red.

Zelda is very nice from my little knowledge of her. She has a very gentle form. She's a doll made to look pretty and be shown off in sight. But she isn't some pageant bitch, she is a ruler. And till her death will serve her people, with her vast knowledge of this world. She was gifted with the Triforce of Nayru earned by intelligence for a reason.

I will miss my cross dimensional friends. But I will follow my mortal love, Vio has stolen my affections, from my metaphorical heart claiming it as his own. That's why to a degree I'm jealous of them. They have his attention and affections, while he created me avoiding any possibility of a normal intimate relationship.

I know my robotical body will remain a secret to the public and history books. Villains finding out about how completely artificially intelligent creations can be made. Might have them try it, and I'm much stronger and smarter than the common monsters here. There wouldn't be any risk of betrayal. Not to mention the risk of Hylians panicking.

I need a way to connect to the others. The closer I am to them the better. They are the closest thing to a family. Protect each other. And I just flat out like them.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be very short, and doesn't get fleshed out as much as it should have

**Vaati pov. ******

********

What's going on?... I see light. I have never seen, heard or felt anything while sealed away…

Slowly my body forms in a clear ghost like energy.

Oh right… I'm dead… I can't even remember why, I became evil. Why I played the role of the villain kidnapping Zelda.

Why am I not locked away?…

Why are the Goddesses allowing me to even wander the after life?...

Nothing.

Makes.

Sense.


	11. Chapter 10

**Grey pov. ******

********

Vio's pretty happy. Shadow and I are meeting up again tonight. He's going to sneak past the guards into my room. We have agreed that if a guard sees us whoever is going to the other one must go back to their room and can't leave it until sunrise. For tonight and the time being we have an advantage because the guards don't know about us doing this, and they're mainly watching to make sure nothing gets in or out of the castle, not around.

I miss a lot of the friends however short we knew them. Wade was really funny, though a bit of an asshat, ok he was king of the asshats. But he was still a good friend once you got to know him. Ticci Toby was so fun to play with. Zalgo has a really funny name so we'd fake accents and say his name.

I do need to improve on my relationships with the Hylians, mainly the other Links. Red seems a little creeped out by me. I don't have enough information on Blue, to tell what he thinks about me. Probably a lot of distrust. Green is unsettled about my odd behaviours.

I can't really help the amount of energy I have. I have a constant amount because I might of powered down permanently. I have an extra engine just in case I need it in battle or something. Vio couldn't take losing me after losing everything else he loved. So when I'm not doing anything I heat up and get more 'brain' activities.

I think that's enough tangents for now... I start rolling around on the floor, being bored. I can become a really good ball when I want... I could go into the field and explore! I climb out my window and over the wall because I don't want to go into town cause I don't have any rupees.

I'm sensing some irregular energy waves. Not quite a poe but very similar. It could be from one of the other worlds. After all there's nothing saying Vio is the only on traveling between worlds. If it is I really hope it's friendly and soon goes back to it's world. If it's bad then we can most likely take care of it.

Closing in on the power source of the strange energy, I notice a paler purple to Vio's in the form of long hair. They also have some darker shades littered throughout the clothing. The skin a deadly pale, that on further inspection has a pale purple tint. They look at me in curiosity. "It's almost like he can see me..." the being says, I'm not yet sure of their gender.

"I can..."


	12. Chapter 11

**Vaati pov. ******

********

"H-how?... I’m d-dead!...” I ask while stuttering. I stumble back slightly unsure of this clearly living being. How can he see me, I’ve been around other people and no one has seen me or anything else. Even while I’m right in front of him. How can this one see me? (a/n he hasn’t notice the grey bits in his hair)

“I was made to see what normal eyes can’t, to learn and find whatever is currently needed. Seeing the dead is just part of it, though most move on to a complete other state, like poes, or whatever is the common afterlife is there. Those who don’t go right away, usually move on quickly in a state of panic. You must have been really powerful in life, that’s how I found you.” The being explained blinking, upon opening his eyes they have changed from green to purple. What type of monster is he?

“Who are you, and what exactly do you mean by ‘I was made to see what normal eyes can’t, to learn and find whatever is currently needed’?” I ask.

“I’ll only answer if you answer mine right after,” I have to know. I nod agreeing to him “I was built by Vio, he got stuck in a cycle of being sucked into different dimensions. Wanting a friend and a more efficient way to learn language and other factors.” I stumble back. If he finds out who I am he’ll tell Vio and the other Links.

“I don’t care who you are, even with your powers, it would take six times the energy for everything. You could only harm poes without this handicap. I want to know who you are, and how you got this power. If you don’t provide this I will follow you until you give it up, I can’t sleep.” he explains again still following me slightly.

“I’m Vaati, I got most of the power from a wishing cap my mentor made, that I stole.” answering he doesn’t change in expression. “I got more as I grew up…”

“You didn't let yourself move on.” the creepy eye changing stature says.

“What are you talking about?” I ask my back hitting a tree.

“In most worlds that have an after life, ghost or poes will only form, if the spirit wasn't ready to die. Poes come from extreme hate and lust for vengeance. Ghosts here come from something else, usually not accepting death and shortly do after they take form. You clearly took years to as you didn't know about what you could still do or Vio's absent. I'm willing to help you as long as no one is harmed”

He offers his hand “deal?” I don't want to be trapped here in Hyrule forever… contemplating all factors I take his hand

“Deal…”


	13. Chapter 12

**Grey pov. ******

********

Vaati looks around the mess I've already made in my room. A lot of the stuff being from other worlds. One of the toys is a demon bird, called a Furby. I just like using it as a prank, Blue's probably going to break it tomorrow. I pick it up and quickly puts it under Blue's bed. "I didn't do it this morning..."

"What the Dark World was that?" He asks very confused.

"A demon toy that never shuts up. Vio is probably going to help Blue kill it." Vaati slowly backs away. "I was bored but decided to procrastinate." I'm going to let him think he can leave.

"Who are you talking to?" Vio asks going up to me. 

"Found a dead guy." I answer having little to no care if Vio finds out. 

"You kept the demon bird didn't you?..." Vio asks glaring. 

"It's not in your room or closet." Vio just leaves. Probably to warn the others of the demon bird.

"What the Hell were you thinking?!" Vaati screams at me. 

"He ask more questions if I said anything else, if he asks anything else my answer is 'Not Ganon'" I answer as his scared face gets worse. 

Vaati asks "Why did I agree to stay here?" looking around, like everyone is here, and can see him, and 100% nude.

I go back into my room, Vaati slowly follows me in. "It's not like I can rape you, and even if I could it's one of the grossest things possible." I say sitting down. 

"Good to know. But how the fuck are you going to help me?" He yells and immediately gets paranoid about Hylians hearing him. 

"Once again, no one else can hear you. There's are no necromancers here. Truth be told I don't know yet."

He lies down defeat covering his almost white face. "Vaati, I know you don't want to be here but you need to figure out why you can't move on, and fix the issue." I sympathetically state sitting down beside him. 

"I don't want to, I know I'm horrible but I can't break the habit or remember what started it..."

"I think that's what is keeping you here, you want to be fixed, but you don't have to do it alone." I state lying down and staring up at the ceiling. 

"Probably, but I am centuries years old just from being sealed away, so good luck finding anything out." Vaati sarcastically jokes seemingly cheering up.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship all the Links together and will do what I want

**Vaati pov. ******

********

Groaning I look around. Good no one's here... I can't stand it. Being so close to those I fear most. Grey wants me to try using my magic in something non- destructive. So I'm trying to draw something, but I can't get the demon bird thingy out of my mind. The library is pretty quiet, but Vio likes to come through here... there's also paper I can use.

I want to draw wind. I love it. It embraces me. Calms me down.

I slowly draw swirls and lines to represent it. I stop as the librarian passes me. Thankfully she just takes the few books left around and goes. Restarting I gain better control. The lines and marks form better, less smudged. But I still don't like it, doesn't properly show the wind and it's power.

Grey comes by and looks over them. "They're good" I scoff it's barely legible. "You're just getting used to using your powers, you can't expect yourself to make a masterpiece right away," he tells me moving closer to me. I shift away in response.

**Green pov. ******

********

What the fuck is he doing?! He's talking to fucking air! I got to talk to Vio about this. He's so clingy, and doesn't seem to care about anything. I wish I could get along with him. But I can't find any common ground. Maybe I am being harass but he is weird and unsettling.

Vio said he was going to read. So he's probably out in the garden, he's been spending a lot of time there. Trailing through the halls, I notice a slight decline in guards. Since Vio has returned Zelda doesn't think we need as much. Still it does take some getting used to. I go into the garden examining the strangely growing trees. The trees all seem to swirl on their way up from the dirt.

"Hello Green, what do you need?" I jump slightly, startled I turn to see Vio, on one of the higher branches. 

"Vio, you caught me off guard," chuckling I climb the tree to better talk to him. 

"I guess, what do you need?" Vio says while closing his book. 

"Vio, it's about Grey..." pausing to think about how to say it "I saw him talking to the air in the library, everything about him is so weird. I know this may just be me paranoid but he creeps me out, I'm having trouble trusting him" I answer it feels much better without that dragging me down.

"So do I at times. He told me he found a spirit, he's probably trying to help them move on, or something similar. I made him for company, language and to see/ sense what I can't. I know he's weird and in some ways unsettling, but please, try to trust him, open up, you'll probably get along" Vio answer before gently kissing me.

Kissing back we cuddle un-minding of the cold breeze coming through. Oh Goddesses I love him. Vio decides to use my chest as a pillow, in response I wrap my arms around him, kiss his head, and enjoy our evening.


	15. Chapter 14

**Grey pov. ******

********

Vaati is getting easier to understand. The wind and air is his passion. He sees it as more than just the sun unevenly heating the ozone causing it to flee. It's his friend and protector. It's the one thing that hasn't let him down. Many hate the wind, it makes things much colder than it really is.

But that's how it protected him, when it was windy he could hide out in the open. He wouldn't get sick from falling water. You can use snow as an insulator so it was safe in the winter. He saw it as the biggest power, he looked up to. Ezlo, is still a mystery but based on his attention to the wind they didn't have the best relationship.

I want to know what exactly his struggles were. He is extremely defensive. A wall of wind, is put in place every time I or someone else gets too close. Because he's afraid of being hurt, mentally and physically. That's all he knows.

If he had a family he was probably beaten. Lack of family: neglection and bullying in and outside of school. Abandonment would get him into the same foster home, or orphanage, or group home or where ever he landed. He needs someone to fill the void.


	16. Chapter 15

**Grey pov. ******

********

It may have took me three long hours but I've finally come up with a way to get closer to the Links. Truth or Dare, the game played by drunk teens /adults, or preteen girls. But those details don't matter, and as long as Vio doesn't mention that I don't have to worry. And I can get Shadow on my side by tonight at the very minimum.

Also I can be a big pervert. Cause apparently you don't need genitals to be a pervert. And in Truth or Dare it's all just part of the fun and no one bats an eye until sex is demanded or someone dares kiss me. The should just be a rule, Sex is not an option for a dare, and the dare shouldn't involve the person giving it.

They should be free around seven, eight at the latest. So once I get them all into the same room we can begin. I'll make sure that Vaati is no where near cause if you ain't playing you ain't got any business being there. If I'm lucky I can even get Zelda and their father there to play with us. And I'm going to wear my new dress.

It maybe a little difficult to get them all but I'm willing to work for it. And I already know my first dare for Red. Can't wait to see their reactions to it. Next is to figure out who should give a lap dance. My next idea for a dare is making a guy sing Milkshake, cause it's about boobs.


	17. Chapter 16

**Green pov. ******

********

"Oh there you are, I was looking for you" a voice I recognize as Grey's normal voice. I turn to see him run to me, before I can react he grabs my hand. 

"WHAT THE HECK GREY?!" I shout as he starts dragging me some where. 

"I want to get closer to you, so I came up with an idea to do so. I know your normal schedule, and I even checked in with both Zelda and your father." He says dragging me further.

We go into Shadow's room, both Vio and Shadow are there and Grey dumps me on the bed. "So he got you too?" Vio asks half amused still reading his book. 

"Do you know what he wants?" I ask my unease rising. 

"My guess is he's going to get us to play one of the foreign world's games. I can name only a few, but Grey doesn't have the ability to forget, and loves to explore worlds." Is his response flipping the page.

"Well whatever it is he's doing it to get closer to us, mainly you, followed by Red and Blue. We've been hanging out, at night so we're at the very least friends." Shadow says messing around. 

I groan getting up and trying to open the door it doesn't even budge. 

"He used a chair to jam the door, he's worried you might want to ditch. I made him to read emotions, he sees that you distrust him, and he struggles with that." Vio explains going over to me.

Grey comes back in dragging Red and Blue with him. He gets us all to sit in a circle. "Now that we're all here, we can finally play. The Game is called Truth or Dare. You ask someone in the circle truth or dare. If they say truth they have to answer a question honestly. If they say dare they have to do whatever they are dared to do. Now let's make some ground rules, it has to be able to happen in this room. You can't dare someone into having sex. Any other things we should add?" They robot says sitting down with us.


	18. Chapter 17

**Bystander pov. ******

********

"So who wants to go first?" Grey asks happily waiting for someone to speak up. 

After a moment Vio groans "I'll go, Shadow truth or dare?" Shadow thinks for a moment while the others uncomfortably wait. 

"Truth" he finally says moving closer to the purple Link. 

"Out of all of us why did you pick me, to go to the Fire temple?" Vio asks crossing his legs.

"Blue was a dick, Green hated the dark, and Red was just too cheery. I saw you in the forest and you were ok with the darkness. And you were really hot~" Shadow admits leaning over to kiss him. 

Vio flushes gently pushing him away "Your turn..." he say nervously. 

"Fine, Blue truth or dare?" He asks smirking at the muscular boy.

"Dare, I doubt you could surprise me." Blue confidently says boosting. 

"I dare you to throw your skirt out the window." Shadow says smiling proud at himself. Blue glares removing his tunic and shirt, following to Shadow's rules he keeps the tunic, tossing the shirt down. Grumbling about how it's going to get dirty he sits back down.

"Green just pick." Blue says crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Ok truth..." he responds scratching the back of his neck. 

"What is the dumbest thing you've ever done?" Blue asks wanting to see someone else upset as well. 

"I'm not sure... I think it was mistaking the weak point of that giant toad, while Vio was gone..." he says not really digging into his memory.

"So Grey, what do you pick?-" 

"Truth!" Grey responds startling Green with how quick and loud he was. 

"So what do you do in your head?..." he asks hoping he won't yell again 

"I watch and read, porn, as in written or otherwise recorded sex." Grey says without shame. 

"It amazes me how he doesn't have a penis, vagina, ass or anything (other than his hands) he could use for sex, and he's still a bigger pervert than everyone else I know," Vio responds coldly.

"So Red truth or dare?" He asks smirking. 

Red decides to risk it saying "Dare, I think it'll be interesting..."

Grey pushes him into the closet handing him something "You have to wear this dress~" Red fumbles for a few minutes before coming out the dress going to his mid thighs. Blushing he sits back down attempting to make it cover more.

"So Vio truth or d-dare?" Red stutters still trying to pull his skirt down lower. 

"Truth, happy your the one asking me" Vio dead pans. 

"What gave you the idea to make Grey?" Red asks grabbing Shadow's blanket to cover himself. Blue secretly wishing he hadn't. 

"I met a little girl who was born like us but some bad people removed over 90% of her organs. I saved her but she lost her memories including her name, she only trusted me so I named her Music Box." Vio says clearly wishing to never tell it to anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another plot point I never dived fully into, sorry


	19. Chapter 18

**Vio pov. ******

********

There still one thing that continues to bug me. Why? Why did I get sucked into world after world? What was causing it? Will it happen again? The thought makes me shiver. I don't want to be alone again. I can't be alone. Not after I finally got my family back. Over two years. Over two years without my lovers, friends, and dad.

If I can figure out what cursed me taking me away from the ones I care most about. I do care for Grey but I'm still closer to my counterparts and Grey is still getting closer to me. But once I do find out, I know how to get rid of it, or what to avoid/ stop doing. But not knowing it may happen again. Or it might take someone else like Red, Blue, Dad, anyone and there's nothing I could do to stop it.

No matter what happens I will do whatever it takes to stay with them. They mean everything to me, my father, Zelda, Green, Blue, Red, Shadow, even Grey. I'm only a quarter of a hero and I need to stay with my fellow pieces. Shadow was the first to win me over and now they all have. But when we were happy, I went missing. At least they felt the same, like part of them had been ripped away without any warning.

They didn't even know what happened to me. I could have been dead, I could have been kidnapped, anything, and they had no way of knowing.

I wasn't even sure I was the only one this happened to. Not like I could have asked them or anyone else if they were still in Hyrule.


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the video doesn't work for some reason: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9H_cI_WCnE&feature=emb_logo

**Vaati pov. ******

********

I've been doing more drawings, trying to scare the workers here. It's so boring, Grey often gets a lot of strange looks because he talks to me whenever he wants. He is somewhat funny, but mainly annoying. Now he's made it a goal to make me laugh. (a/n to be honest I didn't want to update but I know some people are waiting for it). He says he has a few ideas on how to do it, but I doubt it. I think he's doing it to make me open up more.

Specking of which he runs up to me. "I think I got it now come with me!" He says before running into Hyrule field. Did he figure out a way to get drunk?... Because that's what he is acting like right now. Reluctantly I follow, the field known for its beautiful and warm green grass, now cold and gently covered with snow. A few path ways cleared of snow from carts, horses, and Hylians walking. To be honest I very much prefer this weather to summer, solely because that means there's a lot less annoying Picori, Gorons, Zora, Rito, Hylians etc about.

He smiles at me, I join him on the ground. Crossing our legs he gives me a strange smile. "So what did you what to try today?" I ask bored and uninterested. 

"I found a ridiculous song, with a big coincident in it~" ok his smile is creeping me out... 

"Ok... what is it?..."

What the genuine fuck?


	21. Chapter 20

**??? pov. ******

********

Where am I? That flash managed to knock me unconscious. It's the first time, since the original owner's death, that I have slept. Still it's not like I- she- didn't try to resist them, at least I hope she did. But all I know about her is she was Caucasian, with dusty blond hair, and probably had green eyes. Well back on topic I better find someone willing to give me shelter especially with those clouds.

That house should do, there's no noticeable holes. Now just where did my hood, cape and gloves go? I can't just lose them, well my hoodie-cape is right next to me. But that's where my luck ends, my gloves are in that river. In my worst enemy known as water! Thank goodness for sticks. Of course getting them out of the river took too long and the rain finally fell before I could finish.

I'll have to dry myself off later. The gloves are much heavier than normal, from the horrible H2O. At least my cape and hood are only grazed at the moment. Once I get my bearings I'll figure out what to do with my rust problem.

Now with my clothing back on, I can get myself that shelter. Knocking three times a young lady dressed simply answers. "You must be freezing come in, we'll get you some food and dry clothes," she says dragging me in. Well there's a big problem, that's the language my guardian speaks in.

Looks like I now share his fate. Oh well, not much changes.


	22. Chapter 21

**Zelda pov. ******

********

There it is again, a wave of energy... that I now know marks either the entering or leaving between our world and another. It's by Kakariko Village, so thankfully there's no way Vio has been taken away again. But that doesn't mean some one else wasn't taken. Or someone was forced into ours, hopefully not hurt.

Tomorrow morning I will send a group of guards to investigate. Starting with figuring out where it happened, and how big it was exactly. Then go into town to make sure no one is missing in Kakariko, and check up on the Zoras and Gorons as they are close enough to be at risk. After that look for anyone or anything out of the ordinary.

It was smaller than the last one, (when Vio came back, with Grey). But it wasn't spread out, and it may have been much bigger on the other side's end. I have already called my head knight to discuss the matter. Along with instructions that this is to be kept just between us. I don't want our heroes to become stressed again, thinking about the possibility of Vio or anyone else being sucked away.

"Your highness, you wanted to speak with me?" He asks coming in, bowing before me. 

"Relax we are friends, after all," I say from my throne watching him get up.

"So why did you call me?" He asks dusting off his armor.

"I sense another foreign wave of energy. We need to figure out when should we tell your son(s)." I state watching his frown form.

"If we find anyone, or anything we can't hide, like someone disappearing." He says, good to know we have the same thoughts on this.

"I agree, I just wanted to know if you had the same opinion. If and when we do need to tell them, we're doing it together. You may leave if you wish now," I state as he goes to leave.


	23. Chapter 22

**Music Box pov. ******

********

Men in armor appearing to be some sort of police, arrived in the morning. The people talked to them without a hint of fear. From that it's safe to assume that the leaders are at the very least appear to be good and caring to the people. At least to the villagers here, and those Gorons... the creatures match a few of Vio's drawings. And they were extremely friendly.

A few stayed here as the others followed the river up stream. I did recognize the word Zora. From what I remember Vio said they were a humanoid fish people, being able to switch between lungs and gills. Now this confirms that this is in fact the world Vio talked about, or a related world. Meaning I just might to be able to find my savior.

The kind lady did mentioned me but the guards said they would keep note of it, but figured I was just a runaway. He did seem like a fighter, so I'll follow them back. If I find any evidence of my hero, I'll find him. Leaving the house I get onto a roof to look over at them. The man appearing to be the leader talks to the others saying they found nothing in the Zora's domain.

He says it's time to go back. I release my grip allowing myself to slide down the roof. Looking past the wall I see them head to the narrow path, I follow behind careful of them realizing my presence. The walk was shorter than I thought while, too tiring for a normal person or traveler to take without break.

Reaching the main gate, I knew to wait a few minutes before following them into the guarded city. After all it would be easy to find a dozen armored men and women. Getting in was easy and good considering the monsters Vio told me about, are the worst in the night. And the door is closed at night to protect the inhabitants. The guards head to a castle, it's a perfect match to the drawing Vio made me!

Sadly this means I need to find a different way in than the guards. A palace like that would be heavily guarded. And I need to avoid water for the time being.

Sadly I'm not water proof. And I need someone to get me a charge, my power is low. And I'm taking a bit of a risk right now because of the lack of electronics here by using so much, just to confirm if this is Vio's world.


	24. Chapter 23

**Vio pov. ******

********

In the castle Garden, I start reading my book, which Grey was nice enough to translate into Hylian. The weather is still very cloudy but there isn't any other signs of rain at the moment. Green had reluctantly agreed to spend the afternoon with Grey, and the others decided to go into town today, meaning I had the day to myself, a nice little change for the day.

Crossing my legs I lay down on my side. My story was just getting to the good part, when a crashing of glass fills my ears. Sighing I close my book, as the guards run to investigate. So much for getting a day to myself. Walking over I notice three relatively big stones. They must have had a lot of strength to throw them in the first place plus the speed.

Another loud crash fills me and the guards ears. So this was a distraction, they just needed the guards here. Or.... the guards run to the new area, I stay put. I hid behind a special painting Zelda made while practicing her magic, it's completely see through on one side. And wait as I suspected the sound of climbing could be faintly.

The figure coming out, seems strangely similar the (very small) figure looks around, before running off. The noise also got the guards in a bit of a panic especially when all the damage has just now been fixed. I slowly follow the being continues to look around hiding in closets whenever a maid or guard passed.

I stay out of their view. If they go anywhere close to a place of concern. We moved the dungeons centuries ago so we don't have to worry about them freeing some of. So our concerns is it attacking someone, mainly the princess, or stealing a strong weapon/ source of magic. And I memorized the entire lay out since it was rebuilt.

The intruder stops before breaking another window. They look out, goes over to another break it, and jumps out of it. Ok so what's special about the window it jumped out of. I check it seeing that the first lead into water, the second had a rocky ground they could land on. So they might not be able to swim or they are a weak swimmer. I go back to the other broken windows checking them out.


	25. Chapter 24

**Third person pov. ******

********

The guards and anyone else, near the invaded areas, gathered in the throne room, to explain what had happened. The room is bursting with chatter everyone speaking out of order, as Zelda comes out silencing them. "Who was the closest guard to the first broken window?" She asks. 

A brunette comes up to answer "that would be me your highness,"

"What do you remember happening?" The Princess responds motioning for one of the maidens to write it down. 

"I was about five feet away when a rock I believe came from the recent rock slide came crashing through. Whoever did it must of has a few ready to throw because the next two happened within a minute. And before I could try and look out to spot the culprit. The other guards rushed to my spot. When we heard the forth crash, we followed it thinking the first must have been a distraction. We were all in a bit of a panic, so no one stayed at the original sight." The guard explains ashamed of the mistake.

"Actually, I waited and even hid behind one of the magic paintings." Vio announces his childhood friend motions for him to continue. "The intruder came in checked the hall before going the opposite way of the guards. I got out and followed them. They didn't take or leave anything. But they seemed to be looking for someone or something. I doubt they were trying to map the place out, as they only went down five hall ways. For looks they were extremely short about the height of a 8 year old. Wore a cloak that covered everything. But I did notice that the window they entered and left from both were the only ones nearby that didn't go into Water."

The discussion continued for a few days each starting early and ending late.


	26. Chapter 25

**Vio pov. ******

********

Since the incident I've been getting a horrible pain in the back of my thigh. It seems to be just under the skin, under some scar tissue I got a little bit before my unwanted adventure. Which we assumed was just back luck from the monster we were facing throwing me. So I'm going to the healer today to get the spot examined now.

Going down the ache gets worse. When I get there I'm practically crying. Miss Ladina opens the door for me and closes it once I'm in. "What seems to be the problem?" She asks sitting down on her stool. 

"The back of my right thigh, where I have a scar, it's hurting like bloody murder." I resort sitting down on the examining bed.

"Ok but I'm going to have to see it," she motions for me to fix the problem. Reluctantly I do so taking my pants off and putting them to the side. 

"Good just lay on your stomach," She orders, getting up to get a few basic materials. Better just get this over with. Doing so the pain gets worse, it feels like internal bleeding.

She moves the stool closer looking at the spot. "That can't be good," she mutters. Well ain't that just the best news to ever hear. "I am going to make a small cut on the part to see what it is, but I'm probably going to half to remove a small chunk of whatever that is," she informs getting more advance tools and cleaning them.

She comes back over afterwards wiping down part of my leg and putting on rubber gloves. This is going to hurt like the Dark World. "I'll let the princess know you need to take the week off." She tells me before starting to cut in. I bite my tongue trying to ignore it. "That definitely doesn't belong there..." she whispers before forcing my cut to expand and removing something from me.

She checks the wound again making sure there's nothing else in it, before painfully sewing me back up. "Get this examined by Zelda once you can walk. This is like nothing I've ever seen and while I doubt this is a new disease or infection, there is something deeply wrong about this." She informs putting it in a jar and placing a small blanket over me. I nod before letting myself pass out.


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my head canon for LoZ is that the other intelligent species knew before meeting each other

**Zelda pov. ******

********

After nurse Ladina came and gave me the shard, which she had put in a jar, I immediately start examining it. It didn't seem consistent in anyway, changing size, colour and state of matter. So it's pretty easy to see how it's been hurting Vio. And considering the time it's spent inside the jar has only been a few hours, it's very strong, but still needs a power source.

But the big thing is though only a few inches, it teleported. That's when everything fell into place. Three weeks before Vio disappeared. He was injured in battle. Due to it being a mission they didn't have access to a proper doctor, and the wound has sealed itself by the time they got back. Those three weeks it gather the energy to teleport across dimensions.

It's incredible how such a small piece of material can gather the power to completely change worlds. Considering we don't even know what the Triforce is, does, why it exists exactly, or even if it actually has a physical form! All we know is that it confirms the three Goddesses.

Now my worry is what to do with it. We can't just throw it out as anyone could find it. Burying it or setting up a way to keep it far away from anyone, would risk whoever was carrying it. Waiting it out is far to risky for us. Forcing a criminal to hold on to it until they disappear; is dangerous, irresponsible, and probably wouldn't work.

It would need to be set up in a way to be controlled. By something or someone who can't die. I smile knowing what the answer is. Get Vio to get the shard set up into Grey. After all he has eternity, and as much as we hate it all of us will die, this gives Grey the best chance for after we meet our personal ends.


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art was done by https://www.wattpad.com/user/Minuit11
> 
> As you can see, I got Fan art! This was done by Minuit11 when she asked about Grey's marking I didn't explain it that well, So I'm saying this is a photo of him at a convention and that he covered his mark then used face face paint to mimic Vaati's birthmark.

****Grey pov. ********

Humming I wait in the Nurses room like I was asked. She was technically a doctor but apparently she started here as a nurse and everyone was just used to calling her nurse Ladina. She doesn't mind it though I remember that from when I came down here with Blue after he pulled a muscle. Sadly I haven't had the time to ask her "What's up doc?"

Vio comes in followed by Zelda. "Grey, we found out why Vio's been teleporting through Dimensions." Zelda tells me showing me a glass jar and multicolor shard. So that must be it, now what do they want me to do with it?

"You are the best bet for controlling it, so I'm building it into you..." Vio answers moving away from the shard.

It makes sense that he's afraid. "So we're doing it in here to avoid creeping people out," That's pretty clear to be honest.

"Correct, take your hoodie off and lay down. Don't move anything but your generators," Vio orders putting an arrangement of wires and other mechanical parts.

"Can I at least talk?" I whine while following instructions.

"No loud noises of any kind, I'm stressed, and can't be getting distracted," he tells me sitting on a stool close to me. Zelda leaves, wishing us luck.

Vio attaches a few wires near my second, back up power supply. He takes the shard carefully wrapping wire all around it. Using a candle to heat up some rubber to incase the shard in. Then using a needle to make two small holes in it. Just wide enough for the stripped ends of wires to fit through.

Taking the wire he already set up in me and filling the holes. For the final bit of protection Vio sews a small bit of fabric over it. Placing the shard's chamber in the small spot available for in. Finally locking it in place along with my wires.


	29. Chapter 28

**Vaati** **pov.**

"You realize that Vio and the others are going to die right?" I've been living for hundreds of years trapped with my own mind. One of the sadder things I've learned is you out live anyone you fall in love with. And Grey is built to last for centuries and be able to rebuild himself when parts wear out.

"I know, but chances are there are alternate universe containing different versions of them, so I can continue to be a stalker..." he tells me staring down into his lap.

"At least be honest with this Vio about how you feel towards him." I say crossing my arms.

"I will," he tells me standing up.

"What are you going to do when they die?" I ask he needs to get an actual plan set up. 

"Find that girl who broke in, I think it's Music Box the child Vio saved, and leave, explore for a bit, make a bit of a data base, and then start looking," he tells me sitting down with a sigh.

"Better than I thought, you still need to improve it. But it's a good start." I state, crossing my legs. "When are you going to confess?" That's been on my mind for awhile, though not as long what's he going to do when they die. 

"I don't plan to, I was designed to be a friend. Not a lover in any way,"

"And you get nothing by not saying anything. You won't lose him by saying it." Vaati tells me, walking around. 

"Fine if I tell him, will you shut up about it?" he snaps looking at me. He stares shocked at his own little outburst. 

I slowly nod, taking a few moments to respond "yes, that's what I wanted."


	30. Chapter 29

**Grey pov.**

Sighing I go looking for him. I keep my word, regardless of how much I hate it. I go to the library finding Blue and Red snuggling together, Red reading some story. Blue's already asleep, and almost drooling on his shoulder. I chuckle saving that adorable image into my mind. They may not be Vio but I wasn't built to be monogamous either. Plus I like them too, just not like that, at the moment.

I leave going into the heroes hall (nickname for the hall all their rooms are in). And instead of finding him I find Green reading on his bed. But not in his normal tunic, no, he was in underwear. Not just any underwear though, panties. He looks at me shocked, quickly steals the blanket to cover himself. I just blankly stare. That it both hot and very questionable. "I-I was just reading!" He shouts at me defensively. 

"Well anyway I'm looking for Vio..." I say just kinda ignoring what I just saw, as he clearly doesn't want to talk about it.

"I don't know! Just get out!" He shouts again getting angrier. I leave running out, enjoying that, that memory will never disappear.

I crash into Shadow, toppling both of us over. "Grey... what's the big rush?..." He asks wheezing slightly.

"Sorry saw Green reading in lady's underwear!" I tell him quickly getting up to avoid squishing him. He looks at me surprised getting into a sitting position. "You should go check it out, seize the opportunity! But first do you have any idea where Vio is?" I ask eager to complete the mission Vaati gave me. He blushes a dark shade with almost a slight tint of blue. Dark Worlders are so interesting.

"Okay putting aside the Green thing for the moment... why do you need to see Vio?" He asks though, through the corner of his eyes, he glances at Green's door. 

"I need to tell him something, confess something really," I tell him giving him a big smile. 

"Alright, I believe he's somewhere in the Hyrule field...." Shadow tells me getting up. I happily take it, starting once again hurrying through the halls.

I run through the town dodging the busy people filling it. Going out I switch to my purple long distance eyes. I see him in the spot, the spot we were reunited in. I guess this the right time, the memories creating a romantic feeling within me. He looks up surprised but otherwise collected.

"What's wrong Grey?" He asks his voice cluing to worry. 

"Nothing it's just something I need to tell you" I tell him, going to a halt.

"Alright..." He says straightening his posture. 

"I love you, will you accept my feelings?..." I tell him illogically keeping my eyes on purple.

His eyes widen, opening his mouth...


End file.
